Darkness Into Light
by Anonymous Crazy Girl
Summary: "You see Katarina, each of us has a side that no one else knows about. And so do I. I hate it when I can't embrace my full self. I hate it when I have to pretend to be someone I'm not. But there's nothing I can do"


Leaves were cratching under her feet as she walked through the prestine forest. Her steps were light and careful not to make more noise than necessary. All around her the wildlife made its presence as intense as possible, with birds flying from tree to tree, with rabbits jumping here and there and even deers, who popped their heads out of pure curiousity to stare at that creature that was walking past them. That creature from its side couldn't care less. Katarina had her ears open for anything that wasn't an animal.

Her sharp, green eyes glowed in the darkness that the forest's canopy created, like the ones of a cat. Herself was a cat, a wild one, fast and ready to dig her nails into her pray.

But this time there was no predator and no pray. It was simply Katarina who was going to meet someone in the heart of the forest, away from humanity and its damn criticism.

It didn't take more than another ten minutes of walking for the Sinister Blade to arrive at her destination.

The river with the crystal, clear water unleased its power before her, adding a new sound into the forest's orchestra.

Katarina looked around carefully before she advanced. If it wasn't him waiting for her in the big rock, she was surely screwed. Her eyes landed straight to the massive rock, expecting to see his well-known armor. She was unpleasantly surprised to see someone else, someone she could ever imagine coming here.

She sat on top of the giant rock with her legs hanging over the river, shaking lazily. She was looking straight forward, playing with her sword absentmindedly, looking forward, lost in thought.

Katarina withdrew her daggers. She wasn't supposed to be here, not her out of all people. And where the hell was Garen anyways?!

Katarina let her predator side take over. Her steps suddenly became soundless, she held her breath back and her heart started beating fast, like it always did before she stabbed her pray.

She slowly approached, trying to detect any kind of movement. But Lux seemed to be drought in her own world and hadn't realized that she was in danger. At least that was what Katarina thought.

She was just a few steps away before she dug her beloved daggers into the woman's flesh when a voice made her freeze.

"Hello Katarina"

Katarina seemed to be buffled. How did she know that she was there? There was absolutely no way she had seen her in the woods. Unless she has some kind of ability the assasin didn't know she possesed.

"There's no need to become upset. I already know everything. I'm here transfering a message from my brother" Lux continued, without expecting a response from the Sinister Blade.

Katarina wasn't sure if she should trust her or not. There was a high possibility that she was lying and this was some kind-of trap. Lux Crownguard was well known for her creativityand sharp mind.

"You can relax now, Katarina. I'm not your enemy. Your secret is safe with me. If anything, I'm good at keeping secrets"

Katarina hesitated for one more moment before she took her daggers away. She was still alarmed however.

"What is your brother's message?" she asked coldly

Lux sighed before she responded: "He says he won't be able to see you this week. He's off to a negotiation mission with the Freljordians and will return next week"

"Is that so?"

"Yes"

Katarina nooded, even though the other woman couldn't see her. As it seemed, it was time for her to leave. But there was something holding her back. Something on Lux was dragging her to stay. Lux gave an air of... Of darkness. And that wasn't common because Lux Crownguard had a light aurora, even in battles. The assassin couldn't quite tell from where this feeling derived from but she knew it existed and bothered her. It was an anomaly to the order of things she knew. This wasn't the Lux she had come across in battles. This was a completely different Lux.

"Why are you still here, Sinister Blade?" came the hoarse voice of the Demacian, caughting Katarina off guard. The assassin didn't know if she should say anything or not. She should've left but for some odd reason, she was rooted there.

"What's wrong with you, anyways?" The Noxian finally spoke.

Lux laughed slightly "Nothing that concerns you. So if you please, I would like to stay alone"

"I don't obey to any kind of orders, Luxanna, not even from my superiors" Katarina stated fiercely, making the Demacian turn her head at her for the first time. With her casual determination, Katarina climped on the rock and stood before Lux. The later chuckled softly.

"I don't think if I should be glad or not by the fact you show concern about my well-being, Katarina"

"It's not concern" Katarina corrected "It's pure curiosity. And usually when I have questions, I need answers. And quickly. So you better speak up"

Lux looked forward again "Why should I trust you?"

"For the same reason Garen trusted you with his biggest secret. And for the same reason I haven't assassinated you already" Katarina shrugged

"I guess I can't argue your point, can I?" Lux chuckled

Instead of answering, Katarina sat down next to her, her legs hanging over the water.

"You see Katarina" Lux began "Each of us has a side that no one else knows about. And so do I. The thing is, sometimes it's very difficult to suspend the urge to manifest this side of myself"

Katarina didn't respond. She waited for the other woman to continue. Lux raised her hand, her palm opened and she closed her eyes. A small bolt of light began to form just above her open palm. Katarina almost gasped aloud.

"But I can't. Because if I do, not only will I expose myself but also my family. Imagine their reactions if they learn I'm a mage, just like the one who killed my uncle. Ironic much, huh?"

It was the first time Katarina showed her full surprise. Luxanna Crownguard was a... Mage?! She couldn't believe in her ears.

Lux closed her palm and the bolt of light disappeared under it. The Demacian opened her eyes to look at the assassin sitting next to her.

"I'm the Lady of Lumosity" Lux spoke "I'm not sure if this is a bless or a curse. But I know for sure that no one can ever learn that. Especially my family" she sighed and turned her gaze again in front "I hate it, I hate it when I can't embrace my full self. I hate it when I have to pretend to be someone I'm not. But there's nothing I can do"

Both women remained silent. The only thing that could be heard was the chirping of birds and the sound of water crushing on stone.

"Garen is suspicious of me. I can't imagine what he's reaction could be if he ever find out about this. So please, do not ever mention this. _Ever_ "

"I won't, I promise" Katarina nodded

"Good. Are you now satisfied? Did you got the answers you wanted"

Katarina didn't respond. She didn't know what to say anyways. There was nothing she could say.

"I shouldn't know about this..." the assassin murmured "I'm sorry I pressured you to tell me... I..."

"It's quite alright" Lux gave her a sad smile "It lifts a small weight of my heart. Someone knowing without judging me, I mean"

"Knowing that that there's darkness into the light?"

"No. That there's no light without a shadow"

* * *

"You seem a little off, Katarina. Is everything okay?" Talon asked, concerned

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine" lied Katarina, her mind still on the conversation she had with the young mage. As it seemed, the happiest of people were the ones that hid the deepest darkness inside them...


End file.
